The subject application relates generally to computer numerical control (CNC) machine tools and, more particularly, to CNC machine tool control systems.
CNC machine tools are operated by a sequence of commands or instructions in a program to shape a workpiece. The commands or instructions cause the machine tool to automatically position a tool relative to a workpiece and move the tool or the workpiece relative to each other to shape the workpiece. A single program may be executed repeatedly on a CNC machine tool to generate multiple identically shaped workpieces. Execution of the program requires coordination of multiple components of the machine tool under timing constraints in order to ensure that the workpieces are completed safely and as planned. As CNC machine tools and workpiece designs become more complex, the machine tool control systems used to execute the programs increase in cost and complexity.